


Blizzard

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [6]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, literally some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Andy gets drunk, Miranda is scantily clad, both are stuck in a motel room (with one bed ;) and a broken thermostat ) due to a horrendous blizzard. What could possibly go wrong?





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is just short and cutesy and a little rushed. This was mostly just fun for me, but I still hope ya,'' enjoy!

“I swear Andrea if you are wrong and there is nothing out here I will blacklist you from the country, the damn continent!”

 

Andy groaned and took a moment to readjust the scarf around her face.

 

She and Miranda had been driving back from a shoot after their flight was grounded due to the possibility of a storm. Miranda, of course, had incredibly pressing matters to attend to back in New York, so Andy had volunteered to drive her back to the city.

 

The storm couldn’t be that bad, could it?

 

Of course, it had been nearly impossible to see through the windshield and then out of nowhere the car stopped and Andy was forced to pull over and wake a very irritated (and adorable) sleeping, Miranda.

 

Now they were trudging through the snow down the highway, having long abandoned their vehicle, hoping to happen upon a place to spend the night.

 

“I swear we passed a sign a couple miles back for some kind of motel,” Andrea replied.

 

Miranda stopped dead in her tracks.

 

“A motel! Andrea, really?! You expect ME to stay in a motel?”

 

“Well it’s either that or you can walk back to the car,” Andrea growled, as she tossed the keys back over her shoulder. 

 

Miranda, surprisingly caught them and huffed her frustration, but begrudgingly followed after her assistant. It was going to be dark soon, neither of them wanted to be stuck out when the light finally vanished.

 

Sure enough, after a few more minutes, the pair was within sight of the motel sign. Of course in this weather, it was essentially only a foot away

 

Filled with a new sense of enthusiasm, Andy grasped the straps of her backpack and turned into the motel parking lot, Miranda close behind in her Prada heels.

 

Behind the visitor desk stood a round man with a scraggly grey beard and a thick cigar in his hand between his sausage-like fingers.

 

Andy timidly approached the desk and the angry looking man who stood behind it.

 

“Excuse me, sir, do you have any rooms available?”

 

The man grunted and looked up from his magazine to squint at her.

 

“What now?”

 

Andy tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust at the smell of his breath and one look at his teeth.

 

“Do you have any rooms available?”

 

He coughed and looked back down at his magazine.

 

“We only have one room.” He wheezed.

 

Miranda gripped Andy’s arm tightly.

 

“Andrea, I do not think we should be staying here, I’m getting all sorts of bad feelings about this place.” She hissed, and when Andy turned to meet her eyes, she could see how uncomfortable she truly was.

 

Andy gently patted her arm.

 

“We don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

Miranda nodded reluctantly.

 

Andy turned back to the man behind the desk.

 

“We’ll take it.”

 

Andy didn’t realize her mistake until she opened the door to find a small dingy room, with only one bed.

 

Andy sighed and turned to Miranda.

 

“I’m really sorry. I can sleep on the floor-”

 

Miranda frowned and pushed past her into the room, cutting her off.

 

“You better not hog the blankets.” Miranda sniffed as she tossed her stuff next to the worn armchair in the corner and went into the bathroom.

 

Andy sighed, though her heart was fluttering excitedly. Sharing a bed with Miranda Priestly, as if her week couldn’t get any crazier. She wasn’t even supposed to be on this trip at all. 

 

Miranda had originally said, several months prior, that she would not need an assistant for this shoot. Then a couple of days ago, Miranda had called Andy into her office, to tell her she had changed her mind.

 

~

 

_ “I have decided I will need an assistant with me on this shoot after all,” Miranda said nonchalantly, not looking up from the photos in front of her.  _

 

_ Glasses on her nose, a red pen dangling from her fingers. She was beautiful. _

 

_ Andy nodded. _

 

_ “Alright, I’ll tell Emily to get ready to go.” _

 

_ “No!” Miranda responded, and immediately she began to blush. _

 

_ Andy had to admit, it had been a little forceful. She wasn’t sure why that was such a big deal. _

 

_ “I want you, to accompany me.” _

 

_ Andy raised her eyebrows as Miranda fidgeted (something she never ever did) and refused to meet Andy’s eyes. The pink that dusted her cheeks spread to her chest. _

 

_ Andy smiled, so that was what that was. She was embarrassed. Andy couldn’t help but feel hopeful. _

 

_ “Can you be ready to leave in a few days?” _

 

_ Andy chuckled. _

 

_ “Of course. I have nowhere else to be.” _

 

~

 

Now, of course, Andy was a little concerned. Miranda was in the bathroom, while she was there sitting on the bed they were going to share.

 

Andy knew she shouldn’t encourage this crush of hers, but now that was going to be impossible. There was no way she was keeping a handle on this.

 

Miranda stepped out of the bathroom for a moment and stood in the doorway.

 

“I want the left side of the bed.”

 

Andy smirked.

 

“I suppose I could be okay with that.”

 

Miranda glared at her before walking over to her bag and pulling a couple things out of it before heading back into the bathroom.

 

Andy shivered and went over to investigate the thermostat. After tapping on it a couple times she concluded it was broken. 

 

She sat on the edge bed and reached for the TV remote. The first channel she tried was a polar bear in a snowstorm. Then so was the next. 

 

Seven fuzzy screens later she concluded that the cable was being affected by the storm.

 

“Well, that’s just great.”

 

At that moment Miranda stepped out of the bathroom again, having changed out if her fashionable attire into a baby blue nightgown that was too low cut and short for Andy’s sanity to handle.

 

Her brain practically shorted out at the sight of so much of Miranda’s skin.

 

“Um- the thermostat- it isn’t-”

 

Miranda turned to put her stuff away, and Andy was further muted by the view of Miranda’s entire back. From the top of her spine to just above her gorgeous ass, the nightgown was backless, save the straps loosely crisscrossing X’s across Miranda pale skin.

 

Miranda turned around, a hand on her hip and brows raised.

 

“What about the thermostat?”

 

Andy blinked, her eyes flickering between the icy blue of Miranda’s eyes and the exposed skin of her chest.

 

Miranda smirked as Andy began to blush.

 

“The thermostat- it isn’t- it isn’t working.”

 

Miranda frowned.

 

“I wish I had thought to pack warmer nightwear.”

 

“No, you’re good.” Andy stuttered, still eyeing Miranda’s figure.

 

Miranda rolled her eyes.

 

“I won’t be good when I’m cold.”

 

Miranda frowned as she pulled the Book from her bag, as well as a stack of sticky notes and a couple of red pens.

 

Andy sighed if Miranda was working on the book, that meant total silence, most likely for the rest of the night. She placed her backpack next to her side of the bed and went to explore the small kitchen area, it wasn’t much. Just a sink and a mini-fridge. 

 

Though, luckily for her, there were several bottles of various alcohols waiting in that fridge for her. Andy grinned, grabbing all of them and making her way towards the desk Miranda was sitting at.

 

“I think I have a way to keep warm.” Andy joked and she placed all the bottles on the desk next to the book.

 

She saw Miranda eye them before shaking her head.

 

“Andrea really? Alcohol?”

 

Andy smiled.

 

“We’ll probably be stuck here for at least tonight and most of tomorrow. Why not let loose a little?”

 

Miranda paused and glared up at her.

 

“So you can have a fun story to tell all your little friends when we get back. Page six spouting all about party animal Miranda Priestly? I think not!” Miranda snapped.

 

Andy frowned and took as many of the vodka bottles for herself as she could carry and trudged away to the bed. 

 

Unbelievable, Miranda didn’t trust her! Still! That hurt more than anything the editor had ever said to her.

 

She picked up her bag from the floor and moved into the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

 

Andy quickly filled the bathtub with scalding water, dropping a few of her travel essential oils in it to relax her before taking off her clothes from the day and sinking into the water.

 

She groaned as she relaxed into the bottom of the tub, and closed her eyes for a moment before opening the first bottle of vodka.

 

But she didn’t care.

 

She swallowed as much of it as she could, and sighed as it burned down her throat.

 

Perhaps the night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

Andy was startled by a knock on the door, she blinked her eyes slowly. She had been daydreaming, drunk as hell. Her bath water was now cold and her fingers wrinkled.

The vodka bottles littered the bathroom floor, and stood from the water slowly and wrapped her towel around herself. Her face felt like it was burning.

 

A knock sounded in the door again.

 

“Andrea?”

 

Andy sighed as she dried herself and pull some PJs from her bag.

 

“What do you want, Miranda?” 

 

She tried to sound firm, but it came out whinier than anything else.

 

There was silence on the other side of the door. Andy pulled her shirt over her head and opened the door.

 

“What?”

 

Miranda wrinkled her nose.

 

“I can smell the alcohol on your breath.”

 

Andy rolled her eyes as she exited the bathroom and with much difficulty climbed onto the bed.

 

“So what?”

 

Miranda looked into the bathroom to find the tub still filled with water and the empty vodka bottles all over the floor.

 

“My goodness, Andrea-”

 

“I know M’randa, I’m jus the horrible mess that you expected right? I’m squishing my potential as the smart fat girl?” Andy’s words were slurred, and the tears were visible in her eyes.

 

Miranda sighed.

 

“You know I never meant that Andrea. I swear I’ve apologized for it a million times-”

 

Andy raised her eyebrows at her.

 

“Oh really? That’s whatcha think? M’randa you never apolgize for anthing.”

 

Miranda moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“I-”

 

Miranda took a deep breath.

 

“I’m sorry- Andrea. For hurting you, with whatever I’ve said in the past.”

 

Andy narrowed her eyes.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine?”

 

Andy slipped under the blankets and adjusted her pillow.

 

“Yeah. Fine.”

 

“Well do you forgive me?”

 

Andrea sighed and rolled over, away from Miranda.

 

“I haven’t decided yet.”

 

Miranda bit her lip.

 

“Why were you knockin on the door?” Andy muttered.

 

Miranda rounded the bed and climbed onto the left side.

 

“You were so quiet, and you took all those drinks. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

 

Andy sniffed.

 

“Oh.”

 

Miranda slipped under the blankets and shivered.

 

“I am freezing.”

 

Andy grumbled.

 

Miranda shivered again, before shuffling a little closer to Andy and the warmth radiating from her.

 

Andy sighed and rolled her eyes. She rolled over and lifted her arm, beckoning Miranda to come closer.

 

“Andrea, I don’t want-”

 

Andy frowned at her. 

 

“M’randa, don’t be difficult. If I forgive you, will you come over?”

 

Miranda raised a brow and tentatively moved a little closer.

 

Andy wrapped her arm around Miranda’s waist and pulled her close against her body. She gently touched her nose to Miranda’s hairline.

 

“I forgive you. I always will.”

 

Miranda sighed.

 

“To keep your job.”

 

Andy scowled and slid her warm hands down Miranda’s back.

 

“No, to keep you. The job doesn’t matter to me.” 

 

Miranda slipped her hands around Andy’s waist and melted into her warmth.

 

“I doubt that.”

 

Andy held tighter.

 

“Don’t. I mean it.”

 

Miranda’s breath hitched as she felt Andy press her lips to Miranda’s temple, then her cheek and then just under her ear.

 

Miranda blushed as one of Andy’s hands slid further down her back, before resting on the curve of Miranda’s backside.

 

“I like you, M'randa,” Andy whispered.

 

Miranda chuckled. 

 

“I like you too Andrea.”

 

Andy bit her lip nervously.

 

“No. I  _ like _ like you. Please don’t be mad, don’t fire me.” She whispered into Miranda’s hair.

 

Miranda was quiet for a few moments, before reaching up to caress Andy’s cheek.

 

“You silly girl, I’m not mad. I like like you too.”

 

Miranda chuckled as she gently pressed their lips together. 

 

Andy smiled into their kiss.

 

Miranda pulled away and smirked devilishly.

 

“I think I know a few other ways we can keep warm through this blizzard. You up for it?”

 

Andy grinned wickedly in response.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed that! As always please let me know what you think, and if you have any other ideas for how Miranda and Andy should get together, let me know! :)


End file.
